Hummingbird HeartBeat
by littlehummingbird
Summary: the fire builds until feelings are finally spilled. finally done, please read and review.
1. Trouble

**Authors Note****: **this is my first fanfic…ever. So be gentle. Thanks.

xxx

_I'm in trouble, I'm an addict, I'm addicted to this girl. She's got my heart tied in a knot, and my stomach in a whirl. Even worse I can't stop calling her, she's all I want and more. I mean damn, what's not to adore?_

It was like a bad pop song replaying in her head, one she couldn't get out. It was just there, playing over and over and over again. Teasing her, taunting her. It was frustrating. She wasn't this kind of girl. She didn't like not being in control, it was almost scary to her. She couldn't control her thoughts, her desires, her emotions. She found her thoughts

running back to the same thing. Jane Rizzoli.

Maura Isles couldn't pin point that exact moment she fell in love with the detective she worked with. But she could remember the moment she figured it out like it was just yesterday. It was the night they went undercover. Maybe a little before that, when she spent the night at Jane's place. They had talked about what kind of women they would like if they liked women. Maura had said that Jane wasn't her type. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized just how wrong she was.

She was unsure if she liked girls in general, or just if it was just Jane. But it honestly didn't matter to her. Her sexuality really didn't need a label to it, at least not yet. All she knew for a fact was she had feelings, strong feelings for Jane.

They became utterly clear to her when she watched Jane with her dates. She knew that Jane wasn't sitting there looking for a relationship with any of the women, but Maura couldn't help but feel jealous. She also couldn't deny the pleasure she got when Jane tried getting her to wear her jacket to cover up her very noticeable cleavage that showed with the top she wore that night. She was hoping Jane would notice. Maura had caught Jane glancing down her top a couple more time that night, letting her eyes linger for a few seconds too longer. But a couple glances at her cleavage didn't mean that the feelings were shared.

In time, it became obvious to Maura that she was undoubtedly in love with Jane. When the ran the marathon together…well…kind of. It was more of solving a case and running a race between the two of them. But nonetheless, it was something. It was the little things they did together that meant the most. The times they would spend the night at each others house, or went for drinks. Jane introduced Maura to knew things, things as simple as drinking beer. Jane put up with her rants on knowledge and meaning. Jane made her feel safe…and loved.

_Baby I love you, I never want to let you go. The more I think about it, the more I wanna let you know that everything you do is super fucking cute, and I can't stand it. _

It wasn't love at first sight. She didn't believe in that. She wasn't big on the sappy love shit. Don't get her wrong, she liked romantic gestures. What girl didn't? But love at first sight was just for movies. She was more realistic. But when she first laid eyes on the Medical Examiner, she knew that that girl was going at change her life.

Jane Rizzoli was right. Maura Isles did change her life. She found a best friend. Someone she could count on, someone that she could talk to. A true friend. And as time past, Jane began to feel something more. A 'more then just friends' feeling. She started to notice things about Maura that she hadn't notice before. Like how soft and silky her hair looked, she found herself fighting the urge to run her fingers through it. She noticed how Maura's smile made her smile, and how kissable her lips looked. She noticed how nice her breasts were and how she enjoyed the days Maura would wear a low cut top.

It didn't take long for Jane to realize she was falling in love with her best friend.

Jane could sense the tension in the moments they shared. There was chemistry between them. There were so many moments she just wanted to press her lips against Maura's and kiss her passionately. But she held herself back. What if Maura didn't feel how she did? She would ruin the relationship they had. She was too afraid to risk it. But Jane wasn't sure how much longer she could hold herself back.

She loved Maura. She wanted Maura.

_But I might just dare to say, that I love you. And, oh sweet perfection, won't you hear my one confession? I've been lost, but bear, I'm found. _

xxx

Okay, how'd I do? I know its short and kinda not so great. But next chapter will be longer, and better. I think I'm going to write the next part taking place in the last two episodes. And next chapter will have dialog and everything. Promise. At least I had cute lyrics included in this chapter. ((; I'm gonna include lyrics in every chapter. Just cuz there's so many cute songs out there. Haha. ((:


	2. Check Yes Juliet

_Run baby, run. Don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be. Run baby, run. Forever we'll be, you and me._

"Whatever you want, I can get it!" Jane said immediately as she answered her phone. She could hear her heart racing in her ears. All she wanted to do at that moment was hold Maura in her arms. She knew she shouldn't have left Maura alone, she knew it wasn't safe. Never again would she go against her gut. Jane was never religious, she wasn't even sure what she believed in. But for the past hour, she was praying to God that Maura was okay. She tried imaging what life would be like with out her, but it was too for her. She couldn't do it, she couldn't loose Maura. She refused to! She would turn Boston inside out to find Maura.

"Maura?…Are you okay?"

Jane took a deep breath, calming herself. Maura was okay. _Her_ Maura was okay. She tried erasing all the horrible scenarios that had played in her head. What if she had been harmed? Or hurt? Or…Jane shook her head. The thoughts were making her feel sick. She wouldn't let herself think like that anymore. It was over, she had Maura back.

Hearing Maura's voice on the other line set her heart back at a steady pace and made her smile. She need to see Maura, hold her in her arms, make sure that there wasn't a single scratch on her soft skin.

"Can you get to my apartment?"

_And I'm wishing that I could take your hand, and set you on some untouched land,just so you are never sad again, and the world you've known will somehow end. There's a beating to your heart, that I just can't be apart._

"If he wants to protect you, maybe we should just let him handle it." Jane said softly. The thought of the monster that was wanting to kill Maura laying dead actually made Jane feel better. It what he deserved. Jane wasn't going to let anyone take Maura from her. She wouldn't even let the blond out of her sight! She wasn't going to make the same mistake she made the first time. She knew Maura shouldn't have been left alone, but she listened to Korsak when he told her she needed time by herself. Being by herself was the last thing Maura needed. She needed protection. She needed Jane.

"No! no no no, I'm not going to help in killing another human being." Maura said shaking her head. Crime ran in her family. Today had made the perfectly clean. She wasn't going to do anything to let herself follow in those footsteps. However, Maura did enjoy seeing Jane so protective of her. She found it sweet, and cute. She loved that Jane was so concerned for her and cared so much. Maura couldn't help but noticed how Jane's eye's would go from gazing at her eyes to her lips. It made her heart beat faster. She liked how Jane had that effect on her. Maura liked how it was little things Jane did that gave her butterflies. Things as simple as smiling at her.

"Even if it keeps you alive?"

Maura didn't say anything, she simply nodded, leaning in closer to Jane. Her heart raced as Jane followed, leaning in as well. Her eyes darted back and forth from Jane's eyes to her lips. She could feel Jane's breath against her lips, a small smile crept on her face. This is it, Maura thought. She closed her eyes, ready for then lips to clash. But a knock came from the door, causing them both to freeze. Maura wasn't sure if they should ignore the knock and just keep going, or let Jane answer it. The knock came again, only harder this time.

Jane immediately grabbed for her gun, slowly approaching the door. She was ready to shoot. She was prepare to swing the door open and fight whoever was on the other side. This time the knock was more of a bang, Jane was getting angry now.

"Jane, come on! Its Frankie! Open up!"

Jane closed her eyes a sighed. Really? She thought. Her perfect moment with Maura was interrupted by her brother. She looked back at Maura who was staring down, she seemed hurt and disappointed. Jane felt horrible. The moment they had both been waiting for ruined. Rolling her eyes, Jane opened the door.

"What Frankie? Now is not exactly the time."

_The story of your life is so twisted, cause someone out there is missing everything you 're wasted, nothing ever, ever makes sense. If you keep searching, you'll find mehidden inside you. So leave behind your troubled eyes, see brand new, what I can do. Just say yes if you really want me to._


	3. Beautiful Disaster

_It's like I can't breathe, It's like I can't see anything. Nothing but you, I'm addicted to 's like I can't think without you interrupting me. In my thoughts, In my dreams. You've taken over me, It's like I'm not me. Its like I'm not me. _

Maura sat still, she stared at the tile floor. Her lungs felt like they could collapse at any given second and she was sure that her heart had stopped working awhile go. Every part of her hurt. She knew that she had the worst case of mascara eyes but she didn't dare move to fix herself. She just sat and waited. She waited for someone to tell her everything was going to be okay, to tell her that her life wasn't going to fall to pieces. She sat and waited for someone to come tell her that the woman she had fallen head over heels madly in love with was not going to die.

The world around Maura moved slowly. The nightmare wouldn't stop replaying in her head. It was a slide show of horrific images. Bobby taking Jane, Jane falling to the ground, the doctors rushing her into surgery. Maura tried imaging a life without Jane, but she closed her eyes, pushing the thoughts away and holding back the tears. She couldn't. She couldn't live without Jane. Jane was everything to her. Jane had to be okay.

"Jane's a fighter, she'll pull through." Korsak said softly, placing a reassuring hand on Maura's knee. She finally looked up from the tile she'd been staring at, forcing a smile.

"Yes, she is." Maura said, barely over a whisper. She couldn't stop herself for worrying. It seemed like they had been waiting for so long. Where were the doctors? Why was the surgery taking so long? It couldn't be a good sign.

The doctor finally emerged and Maura quickly stood up. "I'm doctor Shepherd, you are the friends of Jane Rizzoli right?" He asked, pulling off the scrub cap from his head. Maura observed his every move and facial expression. He looked worried, Maura swear she got see disappointment in his eyes. Her heart nearly broke once again, tears spilled from her eyes. She felt her legs grow weak. This couldn't be happening.

_She's magic and myth, as strong as what I believe. A tragedy with more damage than a soul should see. But do I try to change her, so hard not to blame her. Hold me tight baby hold me tight. Oh and I don't know, I don't know what she's after. But she's so beautiful,she's such a beautiful disaster. And if I could hold on, through the tears and the laughter. Would it be beautiful? Or just a beautiful disaster_

But then Dr. Shepherd gave a small smile and hope refilled itself in Maura's heart. A true smile finally played on her lips.

"Jane is going to be okay. There was more damage then we had expected so it took longer, but she pulled through smoothly and is going to be perfectly fine. She's currently awake and resting" He explained.

Korsak smiled, placing his hand on Maura's shoulder. "See Maura? What did I say?" He told her, laughing lightly.

"You're Dr. Maura Isles, I assume?" Dr. Shepherd said looking over at Maura.

"Yes, I am."

"Jane is asking for you."

Maura was surprised. What about family? Shouldn't she be asking about Frankie and his well doing? Why was she asking for her? She immediately began panicking inside. She was in no condition to see Jane. She was a mess. She couldn't present herself to Jane looking like this. She followed Dr. Shepherd down the hall to Jane's room, running her fingers through her blond hair and trying to rub the smeared make-up from under her eyes off as they walked.

Maura froze as she saw Jane laying there. She looked so tired, and weak. She entered slowly, her heels clicking against the tile with each step. She saw Jane smile when she saw her. Even in her condition Jane's smile was still beautiful. Even though she just saw Jane smile that morning, it was something she had missed.

"Hey." Jane said, her voice slightly raspy.

Jane looked at Maura's appearance. She was indeed a mess, but still stunningly beautiful. She hadn't changed since the shooting. Her dress was wrinkled, and as Maura would say, there was a 'reddish brown stain' on it. Though Jane knew that was mostly likely her own blood. Maura's eyes were red and slightly puffy from crying. It broke Jane's heart to see Maura like that. She'd never seen her so broken up. Maura looked lost, and Jane knew it was because of her. But it was over. Everything was going to be fine now.

Maura said nothing, she couldn't bring herself to talk. She just simply smiled. A lump formed in her throat as she held herself back from crying. She had grown tired of crying. It seemed like that's all she had done in the past couple of hours. But she knew if she said anything, she would break down. She held herself together this far, she didn't want to loose it now.

Jane could see the tears forming in the blonds eyes. Sometimes she hated that Maura refused to show her feelings. She always kept herself together and hid her emotions. Luckily, Jane was good at reading her.

"Come here Maura."

Maura sat down in the chair the was positioned next to Jane's bed. Jane took Maura's hand in hers, giving it a soft squeeze.

"I'm okay. Everything is okay. I promise." Jane told her, looking into her eyes and giving Maura and reassuring smile.

Maura shook her head, breaking the gaze between her and Jane and letting the tears spill from her eyes.

"No! Its not. I couldn't breathe Jane! I couldn't breath, my chest hurt. I've never been so scared in my life! I thought I was going to loose you and it broke my heart! You shot yourself and almost died! I can't loose you Jane. I just-I can't!"

Maura Isles finally broke. Her walls finally came crashing down. Jane pulled Maura into her arms, not caring if it hurt her wound or not. She held her secret love as she cried.

_Foolish one with the smile, you don't have to be brave, every time we fall down , but we're falling from grace. I'll gladly climb your walls if you'll meet me halfway. Here's my hand and my heart. It's yours to take. Be still._


	4. Hackensack

**So far so good? I'm sorry it takes me like six years to update, I'm gonna try to get better about updating more. And I'm sorry my chapters are so short! What's up with that? I'll try to make them longer too. Keep the reviews coming please! I'm greedy and I want lots! x]**

_I will wait for you, as long as I need to. And if you ever get back to Hackensack, I'll be there for you._

It had been two week since Jane left the hospital. Maura stayed at her apartment to take care of her, even though Jane swore she was fine and didn't need to help. Though she couldn't deny the fact she liked having Maura around so much. She could get used to waking up and going to bed with Maura with her. She _wanted_ to wake up and go to bed with Maura with her.

Jane was stubborn, Maura was well aware of this. She wasn't going to take 'No' for an answer when Jane insisted she didn't need any help, though her exact words was 'Maura! I don't need a babysitter!" Maura wasn't going to take any chances. She was going to make sure Jane healed perfectly. That, and since she almost lost Jane, she was scared to let her out of her sight. The accident left Maura quite attached to Jane, more then she was before and more then she would like to admit to herself. She needed to raven haired beauty.

Their days became a routine. Maura would make them breakfast ( or Jane if she woke up first), she would make sure Jane took her medicine, they would take Jo Friday for a walk. Sometimes Maura would take Jane out for shopping or to eat, in which Jane would usually complain that she wasn't the shopping type and the stores weren't her style, but she secretly loved going out with Maura. She loved watching Maura try out dresses or when Maura made her try on something, she loved the compliment Maura would give her. Other days they would stay in cooking together or watching reruns of every CSI show they could find.

But every night was spent the same way: curled up together on the couch watching a movie. Of course, this was after they would spend fifteen minute arguing about what movie they would watch. Jane always wanted something with drama and adventure, or a horror film. Maura rather watch something romantic, or a romantic comedy…or a science documentary which Jane refuses to sit through. They settled on taking turns, one night Jane would pick the movie, and then next Maura would.

_Cause if you're not really here, then the stars don't even matter. Now I'm filled to the top with fear, but its all just a bunch of matter. Cause if you're not really here, then I don't wanna be either. I wanna be next to you, black and gold, black and gold, black and gold. _

"Come on Maura, hurry." Jane whined from the couch. She was already settled comfortably on the couch and waiting impatiently for Maura join her.

"I was just getting some wine…and you a beer." Maura said with a small smile as she sat next to Jane on the couch and handed her the bottle of beer she had gotten for her. Maura knew too well that Jane could choose her usual beer over any drink.

Jane smiled contently as she took a sip. "So what are we watching tonight?"

"The Last Song."

Jane groaned. "Seriously Maura?"

Maura looked and Jane and nodded. "Yes, its my night to pick. I sat through Paranormal Activity last night. Besides Nicholas Sparks is a excellent writer and the movies based off his books are said to be very good."

Jane couldn't help but smile. She chose Paranormal Activity, first of all because it was a great scary movie, and second because, well, it was a great scary movie. Even though Maura said the 99% of the movie was scientifically impossible and none of that could really happen, she still jumped into Jane's lap throughout most the movie. Which was what she was hoping would happen. Her planned worked out perfectly. She held Maura as she buried her face in her dark curls throughout half the movie.

"Alright." Jane agreed.

The end of the movie had tears streaming down both their cheeks. Jane flipped through the channels on her TV to find something more cheerful. Stumbling upon a marathon of CSI, she smiled. It was long after the Maura had fallen asleep with her head on Jane's shoulder. Jane froze, not knowing whether to wake her up and move her to the bed, or just let her sleep. Her fingers ran through the soft blond curls of the sleeping beauty, she couldn't help herself. "I love you Maura." Jane whispered, kissing the top of Maura's head.

Maura's heart stopped. She heard it. She heard the three words that Jane just whispered to her, thinking she wouldn't hear. I love you. Jane had said it to her before, in a friend manor. But this time was different, this time she knew it meant more. Maura simply smiled to herself. Tomorrow, something new was going to start for them.

_I can't stop, don't care if I lose, baby you are the weapon I choose. These wounds are self inflicted. I'm going down in flames for you, baby you I are the weapon I choose. These wounds are self inflicted, one more thing I'm addicted too. _


	5. I Caught Myself

à **hey-thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming. I love having feed back. I'm sorry it takes me so long to update-my idea's don't exactly flood into my brain. if you have any idea's for what I should do for future chapters, just let me know. **

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself from saying something that I should've never thought. Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself from saying something that I should've never thought of you, of you. You're pushing and pulling me down to you, but I don't know what I want. No, I don't know what I want. You got it, you got it, some kind of magic. Hypnotic, hypnotic, you're leaving me breathless. I hate this, I hate this, you're not the one I believe in, with God as my witness._

Jane stared impatiently at the clock. 8:13pm. Maura would be home soon. She hated days that Maura had to work, and for numerous reasons. One- being that it meant she was working a case without her. Two- Maura got to go to work and Jane had to stay home. Three-she went insane being home alone with nothing to do. And four-she missed her. A sigh escaped Jane's, realizing she depended on Maura more then she liked. She had become more attached to the doctor more then she had expected, and a lot more then she wanted to admit. She hoped the things would change once she was able to work again. Getting back to work would mean getting back to the old Jane. One week, she reminded herself, one week.

Jane's phone began to vibrate, she quickly reached for it hoping it would be Maura. "Oh come on, give it up already!" She mumbled, hitting ignore and going back to flipping through channels on her TV and staring at the clock.

The sound of a key unlocking the door caught Jane's attention. She couldn't help the smile on her face when she saw Maura walk through the door. Finally. "Hey, how was work?" Jane asked, as if she wasn't counting the hours or even minutes until Maura would be home.

"It was fine. I brought Chinese food, are you hungry?" Maura said as she sat next to Jane on the couch. She looked at the TV for a moment to see what Jane had been entertaining herself with. Grey's Anatomy. It was a good change from the usual CSI reruns that she had noticed were playing what seemed like to be every hour of the day.

"Aren't I always hungry?"

Maura handed Jane one of the white boxes of Chinese food, she slid her heels off and scooted closer to Jane. Their attention was turned to the show and their food. "What season is this?" Maura asked before taking a bite of the noodles.

"Five."

They both smiled. "Oh good, I like this season."

Silence fell upon the two as the ate and watched TV contently. Every now and then Jane would glance over at Maura for a brief moment and turn away. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Maura, she would simply to the same: look over at Jane, and then turn her attention to the television. This went on until Jane's phone went off. She glanced down at the caller ID, letting out a small sigh and ignoring it once again.

"Aren't you going to get that? It could be important." Maura said.

Jane shook her head. "No, it can wait."

"Who is it?"

Jane paused at the question, debating whether or not she should say. She didn't want anything that wasn't necessary to come about. "Its Agent Dean." She said looking down at her food.

_Maybe I know somewhere, deep in my soul, that love never lasts. And we've got to find our own ways to make it alone, keep a straight face. And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance, and up until now I swore to myself that I'm content with loneliness, because no one was ever worth the risk. But darling, you are the only exception. _

Hearing the answer, Maura did the same. "Oh…what does he want..?" She didn't want to hear the answer. She knew it. What did he always want? To take Jane out, whether it was coffee or to dinner. She could feel anger building up inside her. Maura didn't want Jane going to dinner with Agent Dean. Jane was hers. Jane was her best friend, and her love. If Jane was to have dinner with anyone, Maura would want it to be her. She wanted to Jane told gaze at her while drinking wine, or hold her hand over the table as the ate, or fall asleep holding. She was suppose to be that person, not Agent Dean. Maura knew he was no good for Jane, she just wished Jane knew that as well.

"According to his messages, he wants me to have dinner with him." Jane said, glancing over at Maura to see her reaction. She seemed calm though, almost unaffected by Agent Dean's random appearance.

"Are you going to accept his offer?"

Jane shrugged. "I don't know, I considered it." She had. She wanted to know if maybe, just maybe, having dinner with Agent Dean once again would get Maura off her mind. Maybe a night out with a man would make her realize that there was still a chance that her life didn't revolve around the doctor. But Jane knew the chances were slim. Last time she had dinner with him, the exact opposite happened. She realize she didn't want Agent Dean to be sitting at the table with her, she wanted Maura too. And when she kissed him, she thought of Maura every second, what it would be like if she were kissing her instead.

Maura couldn't believe this. Jane loved her, she knew this. She told her the other night, but she was considering going to dinner with someone else. No, this couldn't be happening. She had it all planned out. She was going to tell Jane, tell her she loved her too, over some kind of romantic outing. This certainly was not in the plan! Agent Dean always had the worst timing, and this proved it. Maura closed the white box of Chinese food she was held. She suddenly lost her appetite. The image of Jane's lips against _his _made her stomach turn.

"I'm going to bed." Maura said softly as she stood up.

Jane immediately regretted telling Maura. She should have just lied and said it was her mother, or simply said it was no one important. Agent Dean wasn't really important so it wouldn't have been a lie. She ran her fingers through her curls. "Maura…" Jane turned around, watching the blond walk towards the bed room. It took her a second to realize the tears forming in Maura's eyes. When she saw, Jane quickly got up and followed Maura.

"Maura. Hey-stop." She said gently grabbing on the Maura's arm to stop her from continuing to walk away. "What's going on?"

Maura just shook her head and looked away, saying nothing knowing she couldn't lie. But she could feel Jane's eyes on her, waiting for her to say something-anything. She pulled her arm from Jane's grip and turned away, walking away again.

"Maura, talk to me." Jane said, following Maura into the bedroom.

Maura stopped, turning around to face Jane. This time, she looked angry, hurt and angry. Jane's heart sped up, nervous about what Maura was about to say.

"I heard you the other night Jane. I heard you say you loved me. I know what you meant too. I just don't understand why you would say that and then consider going to dinner with Agent Dean. I don't understand how you could to that, or why. What about me Jane? Don't I deserve a chance? Did you even consider me?" Maura was nearly yelling at this point, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You put me through enough when you shot yourself, I'm begging you…don't put me through this."

Jane was speechless. She couldn't form words, or even think of words to form. She was stunned. She put her hands against Maura's cheeks, pulling the two of them close and pressing her lips against Maura's. The kiss was passionate and deep, just what they needed and had been waiting for. When the two women finally pulled away from each other, Jane smiled. "It's always been you Maura, always." She said softly.

_I'm finding out that maybe I was wrong, that I've fallen down and I can't do this alone. Stay with me, this is what I need, please. Sing us a song, and we'll sing it back to you. We could sing our own, but what would it be without you? I am nothing now, and its been so long since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope. This time I will be listening. Sing us a song, and we'll sing it back to you. We could sing out own, but what would it be without you? This heart, it beats, beats for only you. _


	6. ET

**I'm sorry I never update. I just have no clue what to do with Maura and Jane. So, this is the last chapter, I'm sorry. I'm gonna write more. I might be another Rizzoli and Isles one, but my next is going to be Glee. I know exactly where I'm going with that one so the updates will be more frequent. I'll try and write a better Rizzles one. I hope you guys will continue reading my stories, if you like my writing, send me your ideas, thoughts, or whatever. Thank you for your reviews, you all are amazing. If you wanna follow my life and get in sights to my views and other shit, follow me on twitter, shelbyreckless, or on tumblr ****.com/**

**xoxo.**

_Kiss me, kiss me, infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me, take me, wanna be a victim, ready for abduction. Girl, you're an alien, your touch so foreign. Its supernatural, extraterrestrial. _

It was slow at first, gentle, cautious almost. But tension and heat got the best of them. The moves sped up and the kisses asked for more. That's how it started. A kiss. Followed by another, and another, then the removal of shirts, then the bed. The bed. Where it all happened. It was everything the two had dreamed of, and more.

Their breathing was heavy at this point, bodies pressed against one another. Jane slid one finger into Maura, who let out a soft gasp at the interaction. Her rhythm was slow to began but soon picked up pace as she added a second finger. Maura was letting out soft moans of pleasure by now, which caused Jane to smirked. She enjoyed the sounds Maura was making. What she enjoyed more then the groans of pleasure, was the sound of Maura yelling her name as she hit her climax. That was probably the best sound Jane had ever heard. Ever. And also her favorite.

Jane laid down next to Maura, both trying to catch their breath. She turned to face the blond. "That was…"

"Amazing?"

Jane let out a small laugh and nodded. "To say the least."

Maura smiled. "I would have to agree." She said turning to her side to face Jane.

Jane smiled, moving her hands up so she could holds Maura's.

_Us girls we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable. Hard to resist, so touchable. Too good to deny it, ain't no big deal, its innocent._

Jane and Maura sat on the bench in the park. Jane had her arm draped around Maura's neck. It had been 2 months, 3 weeks and 5 days since they made their relationship official. 1 months, 3 weeks and 6 days since they told people at works, and only a month since Jane had told her family. Everyone took it well, surprisingly well. Mostly because most expected it from the two woman.

"I'm thinking we should get married."

Jane immediately sat up, staring at Maura with wide eyes. "What?"

Jane didn't know what to think about Maura's comment. What kind of marriage proposal is that? They hadn't even been dating that long. Jane did love Maura. She loved her, always had and she knew she always would. But the thought of marriage, well, to be honest it scared her a little bit. It was such a commitment, and a big step. Jane was…she was Jane. Flowers, dresses, and all the stuff wasn't her. But it was Maura. And everyone knew Maura had Jane wrapped around her finger.

Maura took a deep breath, knowing she would have to further explain her thinking to Jane to make her understand where she was coming from. She turned to Jane. "I love you Jane. And I know I will always love you. I want rings, and commitment, and promises. I know it's a big leap, but I want to take it…with you. I want you Jane. If you need time to think about it then I understand, but tell me you will at least think about it."

Jane was quiet for a moment, going over each word Maura said careful. Then she finally smiled. "Yes."

"Thank you Jane."

"No, I mean yes, I'll marry you."

This time, Maura was the one that sat up straight, looking at Jane with wide eyes. She had only expected Jane to consider her proposal. Not fully accept it. Maura smiled big, tears forming in her eyes. "Really?"

Jane smiled, kissing Maura's lips. "Yes, I love you Maura Isles, and I want to marry you too!"

"I love you too."

_You give me that hummingbird heart beat, spread my wings and make me fly. The taste of your honey is so sweet, when you give me that hummingbird heart beat, hummingbird heart beat. _

**Its short and not very good, I know. I just wanted to end it and I wasn't sure how. I'm sorry. I'll write a better one. But seriously, follow me please. shelbyreckless and ****.com/**** I'm fun, and have awesome posts that everyone will like. **


End file.
